El amor es la energía que mueve el mundo
by TheDreamerOne
Summary: Quinn engañó a Sam con Finn, y ahora ella está saliendo con Puck, su relación va de maravilla hasta que aparece el tercero en esta historia... Sam. ¿Quedarse con su primer amor, Puck, y ser feliz con él? ¿O arriesgarse e irse con Sam, el amor de su vida? Una decisión más difícil de lo que parece...
1. Prólogo

**EL AMOR ES LA ENERGÍA QUE MUEVE EL MUNDO.**

 **Aquí les dejo el prólogo de esta historia, un fic que trata de un triángulo amoroso entre Puck, Quinn y Sam. Les recomiendo su lectura por que se hace muy fácil de leer, espero que les guste y comenten!**

 **Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco  
**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo.**_

Dicen que el amor es la energía que mueve el mundo... Y desafortunadamente estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

¿Por qué desafortunadamente?, por una razón muy simple, engañé al amor de mi vida con Finn. Y hoy todavía me pregunto que me llevó a hacer eso, pero no consigo encontrar respuesta a esa afirmación.

Mi relación con Finn duró muy poco, como era de suponer, porque yo para él tan solo era un juego, como un caramelo que sabía que no podía alcanzar y aquí estoy yo ahora... Saliendo con Noah Puckerman.

Puck sigue siendo el mismo de siempre excepto por una razón muy importante: es un cielo conmigo. Me quiere, me cuida, se preocupa por mi, y sobretodo hace que me olvide por completo de Sam cuando estoy con él. Además tenemos una hija en común, Beth, a la que se nos permite ver dos veces por semana, que es más de lo que yo esperaba gracias a la amabilidad de Shelby Corcoran, y claro está... A la extraña relación de amistad que yo mantengo con Rachel Berry. Y digo extraña porque lo extraño es que se haya convertido en una de mis mejores amigas de la noche a la mañana y no me preguntéis por qué, porque no lo sé, pero de todas formas tenéis que saber que si que hay algo que sigue como siempre, a Quinn Fabray nadie la pone contra la espada y la pared.

O eso creía.

* * *

 ** _Nota de Autor: Sé que el prólogo me ha quedado un poco corto pero tan solo es para que os pongáis en situación!, por favor no se olviden de comentar!_**

 ** _Un beso, TheDreamerOne._ **


	2. Esperanza

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste, comenten!**

 **Glee no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes**

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: ESPERANZA**_

Llegar tarde a clase de biología tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas, como por ejemplo, llegar todos los días más de diez minutos tarde y que el Sr. Shue te deje pasar igual.

-Quinn, vuelves a llegar tarde... otra vez.

Primero te mira con toda la frustación del mundo pero un par de minutos más tarde te dice:

-Pasa, y siéntate allí, al lado de Sam.

Y aquí es donde empiezan el gran número de desventajas, y la primera de ellas y la peor de todas es el hecho de que me tenga que sentar en el único sitio vacío que queda en toda la clase, y que justamente es al lado de Sam. Conforme vas avanzando a tu sitio te vas dando cuenta de que un número determinado de personas a tu alrededor no van a prestar atención a la clase de hoy, y lo sabes porque nada más llegar empiezas a notar ciertas miradas sobre tí, pero todas de forma diferente.

Primero están las de tu tres mejores amigas, Rachel, Santana y Brittany... la de Rachel es totalmente compasiva, en cierto modo le das pena por la situación en la que te encuentras, por más que intentes decirle que eres feliz con Puck ella siguirá mirandote igual. Santana. Asesina, así son las miradas que echará durante toda la clase, mirandote cada diez segundos y advirtiéndote de que no hagas nada malo o ella misma se encargará de mandarte a todo Lima Heights. Brittany. Que aunque de normal nunca presta atención a ninguna clase, sabes que hoy va a ser menos aún, sus miradas son indescifrables, pero molestan de todos modos.

Pero lo peor de todo esque Sam no deja de mirarte con esos ojos que sabes que si los miras, estarías completamente a su merced, lo cual no le dirijes la mirada en toda la clase. Menos mal que Puck se había quedado dormido y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

La clase de biología había pasado, aunque más lenta de costumbre, y yo me levanté con el cerebro totalmente embotado porque aquella situación me abrumaba. Iba completamente sumida en mis pensamientos, pero sin pensar nada. Podía oir los murmullos de la gente y me pareció escuchar mi nombre a lo lejos, pero al final lo único que me devolvió a la realidad fue que alguien me agarró del brazo y me metió al aula de astronomía, y un par de minutos más tarde me encontraba apoyada en la puerta con las manos de Sam sobre mi cintura.

-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haberme dado la vuelta, correr hacia tí, abrazarte y decirte que todo iba a estar bien, que nosotros íbamos a estar bien...-Finalmente nos miramos, y noté como se le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla, tuve que sacar una gran fuerza de voluntad para no limpiársela.

Cambio de estrategia, cambio de estrategia... muéstrate impasiva. Eso es. Sam era como una droga y no podía permitirme volver a caer en ella, al menos no ahora.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de que no lo hicieras, si no llega a ser por tí, yo ahora no estaría con Puck. Debería hasta darte las gracias.

Creí haber sonado lo más convincente que pude, y corroboró esa afirmación cuando levante su mirada y encontré sus ojos vacíos. Me mataba verle así, pero estaba haciendo lo correcto. Bueno sinceramente no lo sabía, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar de estrategia.

-De todas las respuestas que me podías haber dado, y me has dado la que más duele. –Mientras, el seguía con las manos en mi cintura, tocando mi piel por una de las aberturas del traje y yo no podía evitar estremecerme en cada roce, que cada caricia que me daba. –Pero me alegro de que seas feliz con Puck...

Con un suave movimiento, quité sus manos de mi cintura y empecé a abrir la puerta, cuando de la nada llegó aquella pregunta a la que yo tanto miedo tenía, esa pregunta que sabía que algún día tendría que responder.

-¿Por qué me engañaste con Finn?

Bastaban solo seis palabras para tener unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, seis palabras para que tu mundo se desmorone y para que tus barreras, esas que tanto tiempo has tardado en construir, caigan. Es increíble como puedes estar horas y horas hablando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y que tan solo hagan falta dos segundos, y seis palabras, para querer salir corriendo del lugar en el te encuentras y esconderte en el último rincón del planeta.

Pero yo había decidido seguir una estrategia minutos atrás, y la iba a seguir. Asique cerré los ojos con fuerza, respiré pesadamente y me dispuse a decir la mentira más grande que había dicho en toda mi vida, y de la cual me iba a arrepentir nada más decirla.

-Porque no te quería.

Me sentí la peor persona del mundo cuando lo dije, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Caminé por los pasillos del McKinley toda la mañana, había decidido saltarme todas las clases del día porque no estaba mentalmente capacitada para responder a ninguna pregunta que no fuera ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida Quinn?. Además a todo eso había que añadirle que de las cuatro clases que me había saltado, en dos de ellas me tendría que volver a sentar con él. Y no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Cuando todavía faltaba más de una hora para que me pudiera ir a casa, me arrepentí de no haber entrado a clase, porque lo peor del mundo cuando tu cabeza está hecha un completo lío, es quedarte sola para pensar. Estaba totalmente enfadada con Sam porque la pregunta que me había hecho volvió a sonar en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué me engañaste con Finn?

Sam sabía la mentira, pero, ¿cuál era la verdad?, ¿por qué le había engañado con Finn?. Finn fue mi primer amor, y sentía que le debía algo por acostarme con Puck, quizá mi subconsciente me traicionó y sintió que era momento de saldar mi deuda con él... pero no a costa de otra persona, esa no era la verdad y yo lo sabía, pero mi cabeza prefería decir que sintió pena por Finn a admitir que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo a enamorarme, miedo a que mi felicidad dependa de sus besos, de sus abrazos y de sus caricias. Tenía miedo de que me rompieran el corazón como tantas otras veces había pasado. Le engañe con Finn porque si no sentía nada cuando besaba a mi primer amor, eso solo podía significar que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Sam, y justo cuando me doy cuenta de que le amo, y decido que quiero estar con él, me deja. No estaba enfadada con él porque me dejara, porque eso es lo normal y yo también lo habría hecho, estoy enfadada con él porque porque en ese momento no me dejó explicarle por qué le engañe y justo ahora, cuando yo vuelvo a ser feliz, viene y me dice que se arrepiente de no haberse dado la vuelta y abrazarme... cuando eso era lo que yo más necesitaba en el mundo, un abrazo suyo y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando llegué a casa, las cosas no fueron precisamente a mejor, debido a que me pasé toda la tarde encerrada en mi habitación. Rachel, Santana y Brittany vinieron a verme, porque a media mañana deje de ir a las clases y era normal que estuvieran preocupadas, pero yo me negué a abrirles la puerta de la habitación.

-Quinn, como no abras esa maldita puerta te juro que descargaré contra ti toda la furia de Lima Heights, ¿me oyes?

Los gritos de Santana retumbaban por toda la casa, pero yo estaba completamente hundida en mis pensamientos.

-Quinn cariño, ábrenos, solamente queremos saber si estás bien. –Murmuró Rachel desde detrás de la puerta, con un tono tan dulce en su voz que titubeé por un momento.

-Si Q, ábrenos, que hemos traido helado y chocolate y se están empezando a derretir...

-Estoy bien.

Eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca en toda la tarde, lo que valió para que las chicas se fueran de la casa, aunque no sin que antes Santana me dijera:

-Quinn, no se que demonios te pasa, pero cuando quieras hablar, llámame ¿vale?, da igual la hora que sea, voy a venir a tu casa para que así te puedas desahogar...

Las adoraba a las tres, pero por comentarios como ese, Santana era mi mejor amiga, porque tan pronto te hacia reír como te daba su hombro para que lloraras, ella era un cielo y yo la había tratado de la manera más borde que había podido.

No tenía el menor conocimiento de la hora que era hasta que oí la puerta de la calle, entonces deducí que serían las ocho y media, lo cual mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar. Una vez sola en la casa decidí bajar al salón y sentarme en el sofá para ver una peli y comerme el helado que Brittany había dejado en el congelador al lado de la nota " _Llámanos cuando puedas Quinn_ ". Lo siento Britt, pero hoy no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie, y vosotras no os merecéis que os trate de esa manera...

Pero parecía que no habían captado del todo esa idea cuando volví a escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, imaginé que sería Santana, y con toda la resignación del mundo, me levanté y abrí la puerta, pero no fue precisamente a Santana a la que encontré de pie en el umbral de mi puerta, sino a Sam.

-No te creo. –Dijo, más para él que para mí, pero yo lo pude escuchar perfectamente.-No te creo. –Repitió de nuevo, aunque esta vez un poco más alto, quizá era consciente de que la vez anterior era apenas audible.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras Sam, pero nuestra historia fue un error.

Breve y conciso, porque el hecho de que dentro de mi se esté librando la batalla de Waterloo, no quiere decir que por fuera tenga que estar de la misma forma, al igual que Napoleón, yo también soy una estratega. Espero no acabar como él en esa batalla.

-No. –Esta vez respondió de manera rotunda y se quedó un par de minutos pensando, yo le dejé todo el tiempo del mundo, quizás si se desahoga conmigo se de cuenta de que estoy con Puck y me deja en paz. –Me niego a pensar que la historia de amor más bonita que he tenido en toda mi vida sea un error, y se que tampoco lo ha sido para ti, ¿me oyes?, se que ahora mismo tienes todas tus murallas levantadas y que va a ser imposible atravesarlas, pero eso no quiere decir que no se puedan escalar. Y quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por tenerte de vuelta de todas las maneras posibles, porque estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de tí, porque me pongo nervioso cada vez que te miro a esos ojos que hacen que pierda el sentido, porque me estremezco cada vez que te toco, por pequeño que sea el roce, porque cuando te beso, me desoriento, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo como de esto. Sé que te quiero.

No me había dado cuanta de que cada vez que ponía un por qué más en la lista se acercaba más a mí, de tal forma que ahora estuviéramos a escasos centimetros de separación, y de que podía sentir su respiración entrecortada debido a que la mayor parte del dicurso la había hecho sin apenas respirar. En un movimiento suave, él aproximó su mano a la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

-Quinn, mírame a los ojos y dime lo mismo que me has dicho esta mañana, que no me querías.

Me agarró suavemente la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos, y no tuve más remedio que responder a lo que me estaba pidiendo.

-Estaba enamorada de ti.

Él se acercó a mi rostro y lo acunó entre sus manos, y pude sentir como nuestras narices se rozaban sutilmente, yo lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y aferrarme a su camiseta por la cintura, para impedir que se volviera a ir, sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero cuando se trata del amor no atendemos a estímulo racionales. Yo le acerqué un poco más hacia mí y finalmente nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso que expresaba todo aquello que nosotros no éramos capaces solo con palabras, era un beso dulce, lleno de amor, de un profundo amor prohibido. Tras varios minutos al fin nos separamos y quedamos tal cual estabamos, con nuestras frentes apoyadas entre sí, los dos sabíamos que ese beso no iba a llegar a más, sabíamos que a pesar de todo lo que nos habíamos dicho esta era nuestra despedida, porque yo no quería hacer sufrir a Puck y él no quería hacerme sufrir a mí. Pero Sam me había dejado claro que iba a esperar por mí y eso llenaba totalmente mis ojos de esperanza.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor: Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capitulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo!, pero me gustaría que no se hicieran ilusiones los Fabrevans, es una historia muy larga y solo lleva un capítulo! Sus reviews me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo, acepto sugerencias! Besos(:**_


	3. Elecciones

_**Siento enormemente la demora a la hora de subir el capítulo, pero de verdad espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Definitivamente iba a aceptar esa oferta de Santana, necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, necesitaba una amiga que escuchara mis penas, y sobretodo necesitaba una mejor amiga que me aconsejara que hacer en este momento de mi vida.

-San... –Un toque, dos toques, tres toques, y cuando ya estaba a punto de darme por vencida y colgar, contesta la voz adormilada de Santana en la otra línea-

-Mira quién se ha dignado a llamar, la rubia que hace unas cuantas horas nos ha echado de su casa.

Estaba enfadada, era justo, nadie merece que la traten así y menos cuando está tratando de ayudar a una amiga que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

-Lo siento, y-yo...

Lo único que pude hacer era llorar, supuse que me gritaría que me calmara y me dijera algo reconfortante, pero unos pitidos me hicieron darme cuenta de que había cortado la llamada.

¿En qué momento de tu vida te das cuenta de que los has perdido todo?, quizá cuando tu mejor amiga, la que siempre está a tu lado, decide cortar la llamada telefónica cuando lo que debería de hacer es consolarte. O cuando engañas a tu novio, ese que te hace constantemente feliz, que te trata como si fueras la única en el mundo, con el amor de tu vida. Al que curiosamente también engañaste con tu primer amor, Finn... Al que también engañaste con tu actual novio, Puck. Sé que no he sido precisamente una santa, pero ahora parecía que había encontrado el buen camino. A la vista está que no.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Saca tu culo de dondequiera que esté y ábreme la maldita puerta rubia.

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta y me encontré a Santana con una manta en una mano y un bote de helado de dulce de leche en la otra... Sinceramente, no sé que habré hecho en esta vida para merecerme a alguien como Santana.

-San...-Eso fue lo único coherente que pude decir antes de echarme a llorar, y unos minutos después, ya un poco más calmada en el sofá y con Santana abrazándome pude volver a hablar- S-soy una idiota Santana, una completa idiota que ahora mismo tiene su cabeza hecha un completo lío.

-A ver, Quinn, si no me cuentas lo que te pasa yo no puedo ayudarte.

-A-ayer hablé con Sam en la sala de astronomía, y me dijo que se arrepentía de haberme dejado aquel día y luego yo le dije que había hecho bien y que nuestra historia fue un error... Y que nunca le había querido. Luego un rato después de que vosotras os fuérais, él llegó a mi casa y me dijo que se negaba a admitir que la historia más bonita que había tenido en toda su vida fuera un error, luego se me declaró, me dijo que iba a luchar por mí, y me preguntó que si era verdad lo que le dije, que nunca le había querido.-Me tomé un segundo para respirar y para pensar cual sería la mejor forma de seguir contando el relato sin que Santana se me echara al cuello- Y yo le dije que había estado enamorada de él... Y luego nos besamos.

Permanecimos en absoluto silencio durante varios minutos, que a mí se me hicieron eternos, quizá ella estaba buscando una respuesta que darme para reconfortarme, o simplemente la manera de cometer un asesinato (doble, seguramente), y no ser descubierta. Pero luego llegó su respuesta.

-¿Tú quieres a Puck?

Claro que le quería, fue su primera vez, el padre de su maravillosa hija y ahora están saliendo, por supuesto que hay sentimientos... Quiero a Puck, de eso estaba segura.

-Sí, con toda mi alma, y tú lo sabes San...

-¿Pero le quieres de la misma forma que a Sam?

-No, porque a Sam ya no le quiero.- Ahí estaba, otra mentira más a mi colección, pero si yo quería que Santana me ayudara no podía mentirle, a ella no.- Bueno, no... nunca he dejado de quererle, y de verdad que me gustaría no hacerlo pero esque no se cómo.

Santana me abrazó en un intento en vano de calmarme, pero algunos minutos después surgió el efecto deseado, de tal manera que ella podría volver a hablarme.

-No puedes jugar con los dos Quinn, si estás enamorada de Sam, adelante, vete con él y sé feliz, que te lo mereces. Y si de verdad quieres estar con Puck, deja de hablar con Sam, porque de lo contrario perderás a dos personas muy importantes en tu vida, los perderás a los dos.

A partir de ahí decidimos que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema y ver una película, y varias peliculas y una tarrina de helado después, Santana se fue a su casa dejándome sola y sumida en mis pensamientos.

Se que ella llevaba toda la razón del mundo, y así, a simple vista, parecía fácil. Elige a uno de los dos. ¿Pero a quién se elige, a tu primer y actual amor, o al amor de tu vida?. Me levanté del sofá y cogí dos Post-it, uno rosa y otro amarillo. Rosa para las cosas buenas y amarillo para las malas:

 **Cosas buenas de Puck:**

 _-Me quiere y me cuida._

 _-Me ha dado la cosa más bonita que tengo en mi vida: Beth._

 _-Ha estado siempre ahí para mí._

 **Cosas buenas de Sam:**

 _-Recogió y reparó los trozos de mi corazón roto cuando más lo necesitaba._

 _-Me hizo sentir la mujer más amada del mundo._

 _-Me regaló un anillo de promesa._

 **Cosas malas de Puck:**

 _-Me dejó embarazada a los 16 años._

 _-Me hizo engañar a Finn._

 _-Hacia sexting con Santana mientras cuidábamos niños._

 _-Intentó mantener a Beth robándole el dinero para transporte a Artie._

 _-Pegaba y lanzaba granizados a todos los miembros de Glee._

 _-Fue enviado a un centro de menores._

 _-Casi se acuesta con la novia de Finn: Rachel._

 **Cosas malas de Sam:**

 _-Quererme._

No sabía que más añadir a la lista de cosas malas de Sam, porque todo lo malo que él haya hecho lo hizo a partir de que yo le engañara con Finn... Lo único malo que hizo fue quererme demasiado, y que me diga que aún lo sigue haciendo no ayuda mucho la verdad.

Pero yo seguía amando a Puck por lo que era.

Porque Puck ha sido siempre la persona con la que yo imaginaba que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida, me ha hecho sentir cosas que nunca he sentido con nadie antes, me ha enseñado a dejar de ser la niñita buena, a dejar de ser el prototipo de hija perfecta para aprender a amar la vida en todos sus sentidos, me ha enseñado a amar el riesgo, a vivir la vida al límite... Pero luego llega Sam, y me enseña que la vida puede estar en los pequeños momentos que pueden parecer insignificantes para el resto del mundo pero que a ti te alegran el día, me enseña a ver que no todo es blanco o negro, sino que también hay un gris en el medio. Me enseña que lo único que yo puedo llegar a anhelar llegada la noche, es su sonrisa, es su olor, sus besos, sus caricias, y sus ojos.

Ahora yo me encuentro en un cruce de carreteras con tan sólo dos carteles pegados a un poste.

Izquierda- Puck y "la acción, el riesgo, los límites inexistentes y la adrenalina"

Derecha- Sam y "el amor, las sensaciones, los pequeños momentos y las sonrisas"

Y ahí es cuando te das cuenta de que la vida se basa en momentos, en pequeñas y grandes decisiones que te acompañan hasta el final de tus días. Te das cuenta de que tomes la elección que tomes te vas a equivocar y vas a fallar, pero ya no va a haber vuelta atrás y lo único que puedes hacer es enfrentar a la vida y entender que por mucho que fallemos, que nos salgan las cosas mal y nos choquemos contra la misma pared, siempre vas a saber que tomaste la elección correcta porque la tomaste con el corazón.

Y puede que el corazón no atienda a estímulos racionales, pero es nuestra irracionalidad la que nos demuestra cada día que estamos vivos y que estamos viviendo la vida como de verdad queremos vivirla, esa irracionalidad que te hace dar tumbos por lo incorrecto en vez de seguir la línea recta de lo correcto, nos hace amar la vida a nuestra manera. Y yo voy a escoger, voy a tomar una elección que sé que marcará mi vida y si al final de ese camino me encuentro un precipicio de cien metros de altura y un mar enfurecido justo abajo, pues me pongo el neopreno y me tiro de cabeza, pero sabré que el camino por el que he venido era el correcto, porque lo he vivido con quien yo lo quería vivir.

* * *

 _ **N.A: Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el capítulo, y sobretodo sobre la reflexión final, ¿qué opinan de las elecciones que tenemos que tomar?, ¿elegirá Quinn la correcta?... Besos(:**_

 _ **TheDreamerOne.**_


	4. Vueltas

**He vuelto, chicos. Siento tardar tanto en subir, pero es que he estado algo liada. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

" **Y de repente pasa, algo se acciona y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar, y en efecto, han cambiado, y sabes que nada volver a ser igual que antes, nunca"**

-¿Cómo se lo vas a decir? –pregunta Santana mientras mira por la ventana, intuyo que para evitar mirarme demasiado-.

-No lo sé, San… -dije sentándome en el borde de la cama, situando dos de mis dedos sobre mi cabeza, pensativa-.

Antes pensaba que dejar a alguien era bastante fácil, te situabas delante de él, y le dices que se acabó. Ahora sé que te tienes que poner delante de esa persona, mirarle a los ojos y decirle que no quieres seguir con él, que no quieres formar una familia con él y que no quieres que te vuelva a sonreír, ni a abrazar, ni a besar, ni siquiera a tocar, que de verdad todo se acabó.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? –pregunta dándose la vuelta y mirándome bastante enfadada-. Vaya, que irónico, pues mira es muy fácil Fabray. Te pones delante de él y le mandas a la mierda.

-¡Mierda Santana!, ¿te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me dijo que eligiera?

Me levanté y me situé enfrente de ella, sin apartar la mirada.

No tiene ningún sentido que des un consejo y después enfadarte cuando la otra persona lo sigue, pero claro, estamos hablando de Santana López.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente, Quinn. Pero nunca te dije que no me iba a cabrear si dejabas a Puckerman. Y siendo sinceras, tengo unas ganas terribles de darte un puñetazo ahora mismo.

-Pues hazlo… o ayúdame que para eso te he llamado.

Mientras Santana vuelve a su posición anterior, yo me dirijo hacia mi chaqueta para coger el móvil y mirar si tenía algún mensaje.

1 mensaje nuevo de Puck.

"Enana, feliz aniversario, hoy cumplimos tres meses y quiero que sepas que han sido los mejores de mi vida. Quedamos esta noche en casa de Shelby, he conseguido que nos deje a Beth hasta mañana. Te amo, Puck."

Mierda.

Es mi aniversario.

No me acordaba y lo peor de todo es que tenía pensado dejarle.

Soy un monstruo.

-…Y luego le dices que de verdad le quieres y que lo haces para no verle sufrir… ¿Fabray, me estás escuchando? –Santana me estaba mirando con una ceja levantada y con cara de pocos amigos-.

-S-sí, claro.

-Pues eso, le va a joder y se va a quedar hecho polvo, pero al menos vas a ser sincera con él. Y ahora me tengo que ir, Fabray, que he quedado con Britt.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y se despide de mí, y cuando oigo la puerta de la calle me dispongo a darme una ducha, para luego ir a hablar con Puck.

A las 5 más o menos ya estaba duchada y vestida, pero como Puck no terminaba el entrenamiento hasta las 7, decidí conectarme al chat.

 _BarbraBerry te ha mandado solicitud para un nuevo chat._

Aceptar.

BarbraBerry: ¿Enserio lo vas a hacer hoy?

 **QueenFabray: Veo que estoy rodeada de amigas bocazas.**

 **QueenFabray: Y no, no lo sé.**

BarbraBerry: Lleva una semana preparándolo todo con Shelby.

BarbraBerry: Deberías llamarte insensible Fabray o algo así.

 **QueenFabray: Recuérdame Berry, ¿en qué momento te convertiste en mi amiga?**

BarbraBerry: En el momento en que conseguí que volvieras a teñir el pelo de rubio.

 **QueenFabray: Cierto. No sé qué hacer, Rachel.**

 **QueenFabray: ¿Tú cómo supiste que era Finn?**

BarbraBerry: No es Finn, te lo aseguro…

 **QueenFabray: ¿Os pasa algo?**

BarbraBerry: Le he dejado.

 _WhiteChocolate te ha mandado solicitud para un nuevo chat._

Aceptar.

 **QueenFabray: ¿Por qué?**

WhiteChocolate: Siento lo del beso Quinn.

WhiteChocolate: A ver, que yo de verdad quería hacerlo, pero me he dado cuenta que por mi culpa le has hecho a Puck lo mismo por lo que yo te dejé.

BarbraBerry: Porque no siento absolutamente nada cuando estoy con él. Además, ya no ni siquiera sé si alguna vez le quise.

 **QueenFabray: Pues a veces hay que pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas Sam. Aunque sea solo un poco.**

 **QueenFabray: A ver Rach… ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?**

BarbraBerry: Pues que puede que solo le quisiera por el hecho de que estaba contigo, y por lo tanto fuera de mi alcance.

 **QueenFabray: Te odio, Berry.**

WhiteChocolate: Lo sé, y lo siento, pero tú tampoco es que lo pensaras demasiado al devolvérmelo.

BarbraBerry: No, no lo haces. De todos los pretendientes que tienes siempre supiste que no sería Finn.

 **QueenFabray: Puede que tengas razón, pero ojalá estuviera con Finn, con él todo era más fácil.**

 **QueenFabray: Sam, ahora mismo no tengo el humor adecuado como para hablar de esto.**

BarbraBerry: Puede. Ahora enserio, ¿lo vas a hacer?

 **QueenFabray: No lo sé. Hace dos horas si lo habría hecho, pero después de lo que acaba de hacer, sé que también estoy enamorada de él.**

 **QueenFabray: ¿Se puede querer a dos personas, Rach?**

WhiteChocolate: ¿Y cuándo tienes pensado que lo hablemos, Quinn?

BarbraBerry: Claro que se puede. Pero no puedes estar con los dos… te diría a quien elegiría yo, pero creo que ya lo sabes.

 **QueenFabray: Hoy, no, Sam.**

 **QueenFabray: ¿Por qué todos odiáis a Sam?**

BarbraBerry: No le odio. Pero no puede decirte ahora que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti cuando hace dos meses decía lo mismo de Mercedes.

 _WhiteChocolate ha abandonado el chat._

 **QueenFabray: Me tengo que ir Rachel, luego hablamos.**

Son las siete menos cuarto, asique me subo al coche y comienzo a conducir hasta que llego al instituto. No me ha dado tiempo a pensar en nada, aunque lo cierto era que debería haberlo hecho. Mientras me aproximo hasta las gradas me doy cuenta de que la vida da muchas vueltas, a veces demasiadas pero lo importante al final es tu felicidad.

Miro el reloj en el móvil y veo que son las siete en punto, pero cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con el equipo entero levantando a Sam por los aires. Quizá haya hecho un buen tiro, o ideado una buena jugada, pero de todos modos me resulta inquietante, asique decido ir hacia donde estaban todos para ver qué pasaba. Cuando me faltaban un par de metros para llegar, veo que Puck se aproxima hacia mí, y deposita un beso en mis labios mientras me da un par de vueltas en el aire gritando que me quiere.

-¡Te quiero, Fabray! ¿lo estáis oyendo, chavales? ¡La quiero!

Yo lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír, y agarrarme fuertemente a su cuello para no caerme, y cuando me baja, le pregunto.

-¿Por qué levantabais a Sam?

-¿No lo sabes…? –dijo mirándome algo incrédulo-. Esta noche se va a Tennessee, su padre ha encontrado trabajo y comienza mañana mismo.

Como yo decía, la vida da muchas vueltas. Y algunas veces, como en este caso, te ayuda a decidir.

-Oye, Puck… -levante la mirada y le encontré un poco triste, al fin y al cabo, Sam era su amigo-. Feliz aniversario.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y me volvió a levantar por los aires riendo, completamente feliz.

Me encanta la adrenalina.

* * *

 _ **Feliz navidad, un beso.**_

 _ **TheDreamerOne**_


	5. Beber para olvidar

" **A veces las cosas no son tan difíciles como nosotros nos pensamos, a veces tan sólo basta un sí o un no, pero a los humanos nos encantan los quizá y las incertidumbres"**

-Gracias, Puck. –Dije dándole un beso, intentando expresar todos los sentimientos que normalmente me costaba decir-. Nunca pensé que harías algo así por mí, puede que te subestimara.

Ayer Beth me llamó mamá, y nunca, en toda mi vida, he sentido tanta felicidad al escuchar una simple palabra. Nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando, viendo películas, y haciéndonos fotos. Más bien Puck nos hacía fotos sin que nos diéramos cuenta, pero al final quedaron todas muy bien, y hoy me las ha traído todas en un álbum en el que pone: "los mejores papis del mundo".

-No sé cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Quinn, pero eres lo más bonito que tengo en mi vida y pienso demostrártelo todos los día de nuestra vida. –Me cogió suavemente la barbilla y se dio cuenta de que por mi rostro caían algunas lágrimas rebeldes-.

Tengo que decirle la verdad, porque si hay alguien que no se merece esto, es Puck.

-Puck, tengo que decirte algo… -Ahora si las lágrimas ya salían sin control alguno-.

-¿Os habéis acostado?

-No,Puck. –Dije negando con rotundidad-. Jamás te haría eso y lo sabes… él me besó y yo le devolví el beso. No pasó nada más, te lo prometo.

Mi capacidad para fastidiar las cosas es extrañamente asombrosa, y además lo hago a una velocidad inaudita. Pero sigo sin saber muy bien como se ha enterado Puck… estoy casi segura de que no ha sido Santana y creo que Rachel tampoco, Brittany no sabía nada. Puede que nos viera en el aula de astronomía y empezara a sospechar algo…

-Te creo Quinn… pero entiende que tenga dudas, no me demuestras nada cielo, no me dices que me quieres ni me expresas tus sentimientos. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo pero, ¿seguiríamos juntos sin Sam no se hubiera ido a Tennessee? –Me quedo en silencio y parece ser que esa es la respuesta que él decide tomar-. Lo suponía. He intentado callarme y no preguntarte nada sobre ello hasta que tú sacaras el tema, pero ahora lo has sacado y no me has aclarado nada, no me dices si me quieres a mi o le quieres a él, no me dices si esto nos lleva a algún lado o solamente estamos juntos hasta que él vuelva. No me aclaras si es a mí a quien quieres o soy sólo tu comodín Quinn. Dime algo… por favor.

-Te iba dejar Puck, me iba a ir con Sam, pero de pronto me encuentro tu mensaje y me empiezo a replantear las cosas. Me empiezo a replantear mi vida entera, y quiero creer que eres tú, porque es contigo con quien me apetece estar pero Sam me vuelve loca y no me apetece estar con él pero quiero hacerlo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que quizá estaba enamorada de los dos, pero sé que no puedo jugar con ambos así que me replanteo elegir a alguno de los dos, y cuando por fin he tomado una de las decisiones más difíciles de toda mi vida, me dices que él se va. Y me quedo contigo porque te quiero. Te quiero Puckerman. Te quiero. Te quiero y te lo diría todas las veces que quieras. Te quiero.

Estaba llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, y posiblemente era la primera vez que me abría a alguien de esa forma. En ese preciso momento lo tenía todo clarísimo, quería estar con Puck. Pero puede que me haya dado cuenta un poco tarde.

-¿Decirlo en voz alta lo convierte en algo real?

-No, que lo diga porque así lo siento lo convierte en algo real.

-A quien elegiste. –Me sujeta y me obliga a que le mire a los ojos-.

-A ti.

-¿Debería creerte? –Dice dándome una última mirada antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y marcharse de mi casa-.

No, no debería creerme porque no le elegí a él, no debería creerme porque he ido construyendo toda mi vida a base de mentiras. Y a veces me las creo hasta yo misma.

Se supone que no es tan difícil… se supone que eliges a uno y eres feliz para el resto de tu vida, sin dudas, sin miedos, sin paracaídas que frene tu caída, te entregas a esa persona y dejas de lado todo lo demás porque entonces ya no importará, ya solo importará él, y solo importarás tú, porque solo importaréis los dos juntos. Da igual si sois perfectos, o si simplemente sois un desastre porque al final seréis un desastre juntos y te darás cuenta de que has sido una tonta por no haberle elegido antes, por no haber elegido antes ser feliz, o porque no intentaste no hacerle daño a tanta gente como le hiciste, pero ya dará igual porque al final estáis juntos y posiblemente sea para siempre, vuestros besos serán para siempre y vuestras caricias, y vuestros te quiero, y vuestras sonrisas, y vuestras miradas. Porque dará igual si llega un cataclismo mundial que acabe con las vidas de todos en milésimas de segundos, y dará igual porque dos segundos antes os habéis dicho te quiero tras discutir sobre qué película ver, si una película romántica o una de acción, dará igual porque posiblemente estéis abrazados cuando todo acabe. Porque puede que pienses que la vida es una mierda para luego cambiar de opinión un minuto y medio después de haberlo pensado porque llegas a casa y le ves ahí, en la cocina, con un delantal puesto preparándote la cena, y dirigiéndote su mayor sonrisa cuando te ve entrar a casa.

Es todo muy idílico, ¿verdad?

Desde que tenía cinco años planeaba mi vida de esa manera, y ahora con diecisiete mi opinión no ha cambiado demasiado… el problema es que no sé a quién veo ahí, conmigo.

No sé si veo a Sam, o si veo a Puck.

Solo sé que ahora Sam no está y Puck aparentemente tampoco. Ahora no tengo a nadie y mi futura vida perfecta se va a la mierda. Y sé que los he perdido a los dos por gilipollas.

Miro el reloj y son las once y media, así que decido irme a la cama y aguardar las asquerosas sorpresas me deparará mañana el destino…

Beep… beep… beep… beep…

-Hola, soy Quinn Fabray y en estos momentos no puedo atender tu llamada porque probablemente esté ocupada. (Teniendo sexo conmigo). Mierda, Puck, ¿Cómo voy a dejar eso en mi contestador? (Ni que fuera mentira…). Pues eso, que dejes tu mensaje después de la señal. Beep.

-Hola Quinn… soy Sam, y creo que no sabes lo incómodo que es dejarte un mensaje después de escuchar tu contestador, y realmente he dudado si decirte todo lo que quiero decirte o colgar la llamada e intentar no complicarte más la vida de lo que puede que ya lo haya hecho, pero al final me he dado cuenta de que eres mi final feliz y que no me importa quién esté en mi camino porque voy a luchar por ti, y esta vez de verdad. Bueno, como creo que estos cacharros tienen un tiempo limitado y tú no tendrás demasiadas ganas de escuchar lo que no te he dicho en persona, voy a ir al grano. Te quiero Quinn, y puede que ya te haya dicho esto antes pero necesito que te quede claro, necesito que mires ese anillo que te di y veas en él el mismo futuro que veo yo, que es a nosotros en medio de una playa perdida del mundo, bajo un arco de flores con las palmeras y el mar de fondo, y delante de nosotros toda la gente que queremos, diciéndonos: si, quiero. Porque sí, quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, quiero que nos pasemos las tardes besándonos en el mar bajo la luz de la luna, o simplemente tostándonos como cangrejos bajo un cocotero. Realmente quiero cuidarte Quinn, quiero y necesito decirte todos los días que te quiero, porque tienes que saber que no pienso dejar de ver en nosotros ese futuro hasta que no me vengas con el corazón en la mano diciéndome que no me quieres y que no quieres estar conmigo. Espérame cariño… espérame porque te prometo, al igual que te prometí con ese anillo que siempre te querría, que voy a volver antes de que te des cuenta. Voy a volver y te voy a buscar para decirte todo esto en persona, para besarte y empezar nuestra vida juntos, y para plantar un cocotero en tu jardín. Hasta pronto Quinn.

Mañana tendría que lavar las sábanas de la almohada porque me he acostado sin desmaquillarme, y como llevo aproximadamente diez minutos llorando, he llenado la funda de rímel… odio esto, realmente odio en lo que se está convirtiendo mi vida. Lo único que recuerdo después es levantarme, coger a botella de tequila y beber, beber para olvidar que me han dejado los dos amores de mi vida, beber para olvidar que probablemente Santana me odie cuando Puck le cuente lo que ha pasado, beber para olvidar que acababa de escuchar ese mensaje en mi contestador, beber para olvidar, en general.


	6. Conversaciones y despedidas

" **Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah, they were all yellow."**

-Eres una egoísta de mierda, Fabray… ayer me llamó Puckerman y estaba destrozado, me contó todo lo que le dijiste, y aún así me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti. Me dijo que ayer le dijiste que le querías, pero que ya era tarde, que estaba harto de quererte y ver cómo le destrozabas, y ¿sabes qué?... Que lleva razón, porque todo lo que tocas lo jodes, la cagaste con Finn, la cagaste con Puck, la cagaste con Sam, y ahora la has vuelto a cagar con Puck. Eres mi mejor amiga Quinn, pero Puckerman también lo es, y te aconsejo que no me hagas elegir a alguno de los dos, porque tienes todas las de perder. Asique lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora mismo es largarte de mi vista y llorar en el hombro de Frodo.

Dos segundos después me encuentro con la puerta de la casa de Santana en las narices, porque me había soltado todo ese discurso sin ni quiera dignarse a dejarme entrar a su casa. Pensaba que cuando ves a tu mejor amiga en la puerta de tu casa llorando, pidiendo a gritos que la consueles, lo menos que puedes hacer es consolarla, pero claro estamos hablando de Santana, la mejor amiga de Puck, y yo tampoco había pensado que él pudiera estar allí, como sospecho que estaba. En ese preciso instante estaba cabreada conmigo, conmigo y con el mundo entero. Enfadada con Puck por dejarme. Con Sam por marcharse. Con Santana por no escucharme. Conmigo por ser una imbécil.

Aun siendo así, no puedo negar que todo lo que me había dicho era verdad, excepto la última parte… No podía ir a llorarle a Frodo (Rachel Berry para el resto de los mortales) porque posiblemente estaría ocupada besando a Finn. Sí, Finn. Volvió con él hace dos días. Después de haberme dicho que él había sido un completo error vuelve con él. Y yo claro, se lo eché en cara y ahora no es que tenga demasiadas ganas de hablar conmigo, pero aún así, decido ir a su casa para hablar con ella. Necesito decir todo lo que llevo dentro y necesito hacerlo ya, porque si no lo hago, me acabaré la botella de tequila que ayer dejé a medias en el salón de casa. Y no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

Llego a casa de Rachel una media hora después, intentando caminar lo más rápido posible ya que estaba comenzando a llover, asique cuando llego me detengo delante de la puerta y me permito el lujo de dudar un par de minutos, para decidirme y tocar un par de veces a la espera de que me abriera, pero tras unos segundos, descubrí que efectivamente, Finn estaba en casa puesto que él me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo poco conforme se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente allí.

-Q-Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado maleducado pero sin poder esconder realmente bien su asombro-.

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo, Finn… -Dije intentado no romper en lágrimas, al menos no delante de él-. ¿Está Rachel?

-Claro que está Rachel, por si no te habías dado cuenta esta es su casa, Q. Aunque ahora ella está en la ducha, estaba esperándola para irnos a cenar. –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, se le veía feliz de estar con Rachel, y la verdad es que Finn es un buen chico, y sin saber cómo, empecé a llorar-. Hey, Quinn, ¿estás bien…? Vamos, pasa y cuéntamelo si quieres, al menos hasta que venga Rach.

No creí que lo más conveniente fuera contarle todo mi drama a Finn, y menos siendo yo una de sus ex y estando en casa de su novia, pero lo cierto es que tenía que contarle lo que me pasaba a alguien, y en ese preciso momento el único que estaba ahí era Finn. Además, ambos rompimos amigablemente la segunda vez y quedamos en llamarnos si estábamos en problemas, y aunque siempre habíamos obviado esa idea, ahora en el fondo no me resultó demasiado mala.

Tardo un par de minutos en contarle, de manera resumida, todo lo que me ha pasado en los últimos días, y la verdad es que Finn me ha sorprendido gratamente porque parecía que de verdad le importaba lo que le estaba contando, e incluso, al finalizar mi relato, cuando ya no pude contener más mis lágrimas, me abrazó. Y me sentí mejor inmediatamente.

-Tranquila, Q, sabes que todo va a estar bien ¿verdad?, todo se va a arreglar porque Puck te quiere y Sam ya no está. Sam se ha ido y no te va a volver a hacer dudar, y en caso de que el vuelva, sabes que tienes a un montón de gente apoyándote, y también me tienes a mí. Para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Finn… la verdad es que no creía que volviéramos a ser amigos después… bueno después de todo por lo que te hice pasar…

Lo cierto es que le jodí la adolescencia, le hice creer que Beth era suya cuando no lo era, y le engañé con su mejor amigo. Que él esté ahora apoyándome, no entraba de ninguna manera en mis planes.

-Quinn, eso ya no importa, además yo tampoco ayudé demasiado cuando te hice engañar a Sam… pero si no te importa deberíamos dejar todo eso en el pasado y centrarnos en nuestra más que probable futura buena amistad, ¿no crees?

-Claro que sí, Finn. Nada me gustaría más en este momento… pero ahora me apetece dejar de hablar de mí un rato, la verdad… Y bueno, háblame de ti, ¿cómo has conseguido reconquistar a Rachel?

-Bueno… si te digo la verdad, lo he intentado tantas veces que creo que al final ha aceptado por pesado… ¿sabes?, incluso llegué a pensar que quizá había dejado de quererme. Y ahí me volví realmente loco Quinn, pensé que no iba a poder tocarla, ni besarla y eso me hizo pensar que había sido un gilipollas… Ya sabes, cuando volvimos la segunda vez. Ahí sentí que fui un estúpido por dejar al amor de mi vida por algo que ni si quiera llegó a pasar. Pero ahora mira, estamos juntos de nuevo y creo que esta vez va a ser la definitiva…

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

En realidad no sabía si era a eso a lo que quería referirme, o quería que me dijera como sabía que era Rachel, cómo sabía que nunca más iba a querer a nadie más que no fuera ella, cómo sabes que tienes al amor de tu vida justo ahí, delante de tus narices.

-Pues porque, aunque sí que es cierto que la noto algo más distante que cuando empezamos hace un par de años, ahora veo la posibilidad de un futuro juntos, cosa que antes no veía pese a que puede que ella estuviera más enamorada de mí. Yo no sé si soy el amor de su vida… sólo sé que quiero enamorarla y de momento ella me está dejando hacerlo, además, cuando me imagino dentro de veinte años, solo me veo ahí, sentando en la primera fila de un teatro de Broadway viendo como Rachel hace llorar a toda la sala cuando alcanza con la mayor emoción posible la última nota del musical The Wicked. Y yo me levanto y aplaudo orgulloso, mientras tomo a nuestro hijo en brazos y le digo que, pese a que esté toda pintada de verde, esa de ahí arriba es su madre, es Rach…

-Veo que estás realmente enamorado de ella, Finn… ¿te podría preguntar algo? –Pregunto mirándole a los ojos, intentando encontrar en su mirada la respuesta a todos mis problemas-.

-Claro.

-¿Se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez?

Necesito saber si puedo estar enamorada de Sam y de Puck a la vez, necesito saber les quiero a ambos o por el contrario me estoy volviendo completamente loca…

-Sinceramente, yo creí durante un tiempo que estaba enamorado de ti y de Rachel… pero un día, cuando pasé a la sala de Glee, y me senté a la espera de que la clase comenzara, no pude dejar de mirarte durante unos diez minutos, porque ese día estabas realmente hermosa… pero dos minutos después la música empezó a sonar, y cuando escuché a Rach cantar, dejé de mirarte para mirarla a ella, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que te quería, pero que de ella estaba totalmente enamorado, porque mientras escuchaba la canción vi nuestra boda, nuestro primer hijo, su triunfo en Broadway… y contigo sólo veía el baile de promoción, Quinn.

-Muchas gracias, Finn… me acabas de despejar todas las dudas de golpe.

Me levanté, le di un beso y un abrazo, le grité a Rachel que me iba y salí corriendo para casa de Santana, en busca de Puck, para decirle todo lo que le tenía que decir, y para ser sincera por primera vez en toda mi vida, para tener una conversación seria sobre mis sentimientos y para evitar el hacerle más daño a él y a Sam. Para acabar con todas mis dudas, con todos mis miedos y con todo lo que eso conlleve, que va a ser el destrozar a alguno de los dos, pero no le dejaré más puerta abiertas a la esperanza de algo que seguramente no tenga ningún futuro. Iré y seré sincera con todos, pero también conmigo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡Puck!, sal por favor que quiero hablar contigo. ¡Puck!, ¡Puckerman saca tu culo a la calle ahora mismo!

-Está en el instituto, Fabray, tenía que firmar no se qué documento. –Dijo una adormilada Santana por la ventana, tanto, que parecía que incluso se le había olvidado su enfado de esta tarde conmigo-.

-Gracias, San.

Cogí el coche que antes me había dejado aparcado en casa de Santana, y me dirigí a instituto con algo de curiosidad por saber qué papel había ido a firmar Puck a esas horas, y esperando que no se hubiera metido en ningún lío. En apenas diez minutos, llegué al aparcamiento, y comencé a correr hacia el interior cuando veo que Puckerman sale por la puerta algo cabizbajo, y aunque me moría de ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba, en aquel momento era más importante decirle todo lo que le quería decir.

-¡Puck!, te estaba buscando…

-¿No te das cuenta de que ahora mismo no me apetece hablar contigo, Quinn? –Respondió con el tono algo cansino, como si hubiera algo que le atormentara-.

-Me importa una mierda. –Dije sin pensar-. He venido para decirte que no te permito que me dejes, no ahora que me he dado cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida y el padre de la cosa más maravillosa que he hecho en mi miserable existencia, no te permito que acabes con nuestra historia porque quiero que dentro de algunos años me sorprendas por mi cumpleaños y me pidas que me case contigo, no puedes acabar con esto porque quiero llegar a casa un día y decirte que estoy embarazada y que vamos a formar una familia, y esta de vez de verdad. No puedes decirme que acabas con todo cuando nos veo dentro de cincuenta años paseando por Central Park echando de comer a las palomas, sentados en un banco, y diciéndonos que a pesar de todo este tiempo, nos seguimos queriendo como la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías.

-Quinn…

-No, Puck, déjame acabar. –Dije atropelladamente, las palabras salían de mi boca sin control alguno y yo me sentía libre de poder soltarlas-. N-no puedes acabar con la historia más bonita de mi vida… no cuando he disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos. Como cuando nos llenamos el pelo de harina y cacao, o como cuando intentaste mantenernos a Beth y a mí a toda costa para que formásemos una familia, o como cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez… Te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y ahora lo sé porque me da igual que vuelva Sam o el mismísimo príncipe Harry a pedirme matrimonio, yo les diría que estoy enamorada del hombre más maravilloso que existe, y que no pienso irme de su lado jamás.

Una vez solté todo lo que llevaba dentro, me acerqué a él, me puse de puntillas y agarre suavemente su cara con mis manos, y luego le besé. Lo que comenzó siendo un beso de amor, acabo siendo un beso pasional, desesperado, en el que intentábamos decirnos todo aquello que sólo con las palabras no podíamos. En ese preciso instante era completamente feliz, y no necesitaba nada más para vivir, él era suficiente, pero cuando rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, el se apartó súbitamente.

-¿Q-que pasa? –Pregunté algo asustada por si había decidido que ya nada tenía arreglo-.

-Esta mañana me ofrecieron una beca para la cantera de los Broncos y la acabo de aceptar. Me voy en tres días.

Alguien dijo alguna vez que nuestra vida está compuesta de instantes, y que hay que apreciarlos al máximo porque los instantes son sólo eso, instantes.


	7. Mañana será otro día

Una vez leí, que justo cuando estamos a punto de morir, nuestro cerebro se mantiene plenamente activo durante, al menos, siete minutos con el fin de poder mostrarnos todos aquellos recuerdos que podamos llegar a tener de nuestra existencia. Una putada. Eso es lo que pensé cuando lo leí, pero ahora, pensándolo fríamente, me doy cuenta de que es un regalo que nos da nuestro cuerpo con el fin de hacernos comprender que el final no importa, que lo que importa es todo lo que ha pasado hasta llegar a ese punto en el cual tu vida se va a apagar. No, no estoy muriendo. Ni me voy a suicidar. Es solo que estoy borracha. Y me pongo a divagar. Y estoy divagando sobre esto porque siempre pensé que la muerte debe de ser algo parecido a una borrachera, pierdes facultades básicas, tus funciones motoras empiezan a fallar, te cuesta pensar… y de repente lo ves todo negro, porque has cerrado los ojos y tienes unas ganas tremendas de echarte a dormir. La diferencia es que después de una borrachera te despiertas, y hasta el momento, creo que cuando mueres, te echas a dormir para siempre.

Me levanto de la cama, quizá de manera un tanto brusca, ya que al momento empiezo a verlo todo negro, pero aguardo un par de segundos agarrada al borde de la cama y consigo que se me pase, aunque la habitación me sigue dando vueltas. Culpa del vodka. Sigo con la misión que tenía en mente y me acerqué hasta mi móvil, el cual quedó tirado en el salón en algún momento de la noche, y cuando lo enciendo veo que tengo siete llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes en el contestador. Realmente no tengo ganas de escucharlos porque tengo miedo de saber quien los ha mandado, de hecho no creo estar en las condiciones óptimas para escuchar ningún mensaje que provenga de Puck, ni tampoco de Sam, puede que ni siquiera de Santana. Pero dije que iba a empezar a afrontar mis problemas y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Tiene dos mensajes nuevos en el buzón de voz.

Escuchar.

Tras un largo pitidos y una pausa de algo más de dos segundos, el mensaje empieza a sonar.

\- Quinn, anoche Finn me dijo que viniste a hablar conmigo, y que al final acabaste hablando con él. Me alegro que te sirviera de ayuda, de verdad. Pero ya que viniste conmigo podrías al menos esperar a que hubiera salido, ¿no?. Bueno a lo que iba, Finn me contó vuestra conversación, que realmente no es lo que me preocupa, el punto es que también hablé con Santana y me contó todo lo que pasó después. Y lo que pasó después es que te enteraste de que Puck se va, y llevas dos días sin dar señales de vida, y sabes que estoy intentado dejar de ser dramática y todo eso, pero ahora mismo no puedo empezar a ponerme a pensar en lo peor. Y te puedo asegurar que como en un par de horas no des señales de vida, tienes allí al mismísimo Obama acompañado de cientos de tanques y soldados armados. Adiós.

Hago clic en el segundo de los mensajes y espero el tiempo necesario hasta que este comienza a sonar.

\- Quinn cariño, soy Judy. Llámame por favor que estoy un poco preocupada por no saber nada de ti en dos días. Te dije que me iba a ir una semana pero puedo cancelar el viaje perfectamente y volver para estar allí contigo, que estos últimos días te he visto algo alicaída y no me gusta irme con esta sensación… tienes comida en la nevera, te quiero cariño.

Realmente no sé que me preocupa más, que hayan pasado ya tres horas desde el mensaje de Rachel y que es más que posible que dentro de un par de minutos tenga al mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos en la puerta de mi casa con su ejército al completo, o que mi madre esté dispuesta a cancelar su viaje de negocios solamente por estar conmigo.

Consigo darme una ducha fría con el fin de despejarme para luego salir a la calle, con destino al parque que hay a apenas veinte minutos de casa. Al llegar allí, decido sentarme en uno de los bancos que mejor muestran los atardeceres, en el mismo en que pasaba las horas muertas con Puck, cuando estábamos aburridos o simplemente nos apetecía besarnos mientras veíamos como se ponía el sol.

Lo que no me esperaba para nada era notar como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me agarraba de la mano, pero me esperaba menos todavía girarme para descubrir a la persona que había osado destruir mi pequeño momento de tranquilidad, y darme cuenta de que la misma persona que estaba ahí, era la misma que debía de estar a cientos de kilómetros de donde está ahora.

Lo primero que hago es apartar mi mano de él, para después poner algo de distancia entre nosotros.

Definitivamente, Sam Evans no se merecía ni que me quedara sentada junto a él, pero al darme cuenta de que mis piernas decidieron jugarme una mala pasada al no querer moverse, decido quedarme donde estoy y dirigir mi mirada al frente, contemplando los que posiblemente serían los últimos minutos de luz del día.

\- Te dije que iba a volver.

Giro mi rostro para mirarle a la cara, y puedo observar en su mirada tristeza, miedo, impaciencia… y amor. Y eso es algo que ahora mismo no puedo soportar, y menos de él.

\- No recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras.

\- Vamos a darnos una oportunidad, Quinn. –Dice mientras intenta agarrar de nuevo mi mano, cosa que no le dejo que haga.-

\- Sam, vete.

Antes me hubiera costado demasiado pronunciar esas palabras, a esa persona, sin que me derrumbara. Pero ahora es demasiado fácil. No es que no le quiera, porque realmente lo hago. Es más bien que estoy cabreada con él. Y lo estoy mucho. Y no se me va a pasar tan fácilmente.

\- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer cariño, ya no. No me pienso ir de tu lado nunca más.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Sam?, te quiero, lo hago. De verdad. –Tomo un respiro antes de proseguir para intentar apaciguar los nervios que, ahora sí, se habían instalado dentro de mí-. Pero ya es tarde, nuestro tiempo pasó, nunca habríamos funcionado. Habríamos empezado a salir y nos habríamos enamorado, pero después yo volvería a ser Quinn Fabray, y te volvería a engañar. Porque, Sam, hay que reconocerlo, he engañado a todos los chicos con los que he estado, y eso te incluye a ti. –Decido seguir hablando, haciendo una breve pausa entre frases para poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas y así decir todo lo que tengo que decir con el mayor tacto posible-. Y realmente estoy cabreadísima contigo, porque me has hecho engañar al único chico al que nunca había engañado. Ya no veo mi vida contigo, la veo con Puckerman, pero tú te encargaste de venir y joderlo todo. Y por mucho que te quiera, o que te ame, quiero estar con él. Pero él ya no va a estar. Y no va a estar porque se ha ido por tu culpa. Y por mi culpa también. Asique no, no nos vamos a dar otra oportunidad porque ahora no nos toca a nosotros Sam. Ya no.

Lo único que recuerdo hacer a partir de ese momento es levantarme de aquel banco y dirigirme a casa de Santana, donde acabaría pasando la noche. No me preguntó que me pasaba, ni si quería hablar, tan sólo abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar.

\- En el armario tienes algunos pijamas, ponte uno y ve a dormir. Ya hablaremos mañana, Fabray.

Decido darle un abrazo, y tras ser correspondido durante algunos segundos, me dipongo a hacer todo lo que ella me había dicho.

Y ya hablaríamos mañana.

Porque mañana sería otro día.

Y este quedará en el olvido.


End file.
